A single red rose
by mikomy
Summary: This is a story about Klaus,Elijah and their love for the same woman...who's she gonna end up with? Read and see.Original character warning: vampire/witch Olivia
1. Chapter 1

My name is Olivia and what you're going to read next is the story of how i became what i am today.

I was born in the year 1386 in a small town surrounded by woods and hills with beautiful waterfalls and all kind of flowers. My mother died when I was born and my father tried to raise me as best as he could but it was hard for him I could tell. He never spoke of her so I don't really know anything about her. Just that she loved me so much that she gave her life so I could have mine…I always treasured her love, sometimes, when I feel like giving up, like I want to stop fighting and just let go, I see her, or at least how I imagine she would look like, and she inspires me, she makes me strong and she never lets me fall. I love my dad so much, he was the greatest dad one can have, he always did put my needs first and not his. I feel so sad about the way we parted all those years ago but it was the only safe choice I had. He would not have left him alive if I didn't go with him so I went…without a word, I just disappeared one day. My poor daddy never knew what happened to me and I never knew what happened to him either. I curse the day Klaus came into my life, better yet I curse him for ruining everything that was good in my life not to mention for ending it. But I am probably getting ahead of myself with all this. Going back to the day I died…

It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining stronger than ever. Daddy was in town working like any other day so I was all by myself. I figured I could go pick some fresh flowers in the woods seeing how the ones in the house had already died, so I went to my favorite place down by the waterfall. It felt good to be there, out in the open, surrounded by nature and beauty. I often came here to pass the time…I would lay down in the grass and stare at the sky, sometimes I would talk to mom and tell her how my life was going and how much I missed her, or I would sing to her knowing she could still hear me from up there, sometimes I would just close my eyes and imagine a different story from my own, another future in which nothing would go wrong. Today was not different, I spent hours singing and dreaming of what if… when suddenly my peace was interrupted.

"Hello there!"

I looked where the voice was coming from and I was astonished by the view. Behind me was standing the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He had curly blond hair and sky blue eyes, his lips were almost red and he had the body of a god. He stood there smiling at me, probably knowing what I was thinking judging by the smirk on his face.

"I…ahh…hy" was all I could mumble in my state of mind. He laughed the most adorable little laugh and came closer, studying me from head to toe. It felt like he was looking right into my soul which made me even more uncomfortable.

"What's you name miss?"

"Olivia…ahh my name is Olivia" I managed to say while he was still staring at me.

"Well Olivia, I am Klaus. It's a pleasure meeting you. May I ask what is it that you're doing here?"

Something about him was completely wrong, almost dangerous with his charming smile and handsome looks. It was all so inviting, so mesmerizing that it just screamed "run" but I couldn't take my eyes of him.

"I was just picking up some flowers for my dad. I live down the hill so I come here very often. What about you?"

"Just passing through, yet I thought I could stop for a bite."

Something about the way he said it and how his eyes sparkled with mischief sent chills up my spine. I just wanted to get far away from this alluring man that seemed so fragile yet so strong. I started to get back to my safe home that was just 10 minutes away from here murmuring a "Sorry, I have to go now". Somehow he appeared right in front of me, looking determined and terrifying in the same time. He looked me in the eyes and ordered me not to move a muscle. I tried running but I couldn't will my legs to move. My heart was beating out of my chest by now but when he came as close as he could without touching me he inhaled deeply, his eyes turning red from hunger and small veins appearing below his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me. Please let me go."He just stared at me with hunger and lust in his eyes, his fangs starting to show. Next thing I know there's a searing pain in my neck and I can feel my blood leaving my body as I went numb.

Klaus's P.O.V

I didn't know what it was that fascinated me about her… was it her heavenly voice or her genuinely beauty, or maybe the fact that her blood sang to me. It could have been all three of them but I couldn't leave without talking to her, without seeing her more closely. I didn't mean to feed on her; I had just 'ate' a little earlier and it wasn't like I couldn't stop myself from attacking someone…I was an original damn it, I was 775 years old.

But her blood was so fresh and pure, almost intoxicating. I had never come across someone with such sweet blood. The fact that she was scared of me was both disturbing and satisfying seeing how her heart was beating so fast, sending blood through all of her body making her even more impossible to resist. I had to taste her, to have her. She was all I could think about. In all of my existence I had never felt for a woman what I was feeling right now. It was both heaven and hell, her blood so sweet and pure, I wished this moment would never end but when I heard her heart beating ever so slowly I willed myself to stop. It took all I had to not drain her then and there, but the thought of her not existing anymore, of a world without my Olivia was agonizing so I did the only thing that would ensure me she would never go away, that we'll be together always. I fed her my blood and twisted her neck, knowing that in a few hours I'll see her eyes again, those dark green eyes filled with innocence, her long golden hair almost as breath taking as her full pink lips. It was the hardest thing to break her neck, although I've done it a thousand times before I just couldn't make my hands move. The only thing that made me do it was the fact that we'll share a connection after she wakes up seeing it was my blood that turned her.

I took her to the place I was staying in and waited for her to wake up. I was actually nervous, for the first time in 775 years. What if she hates me, what if she runs and kills herself, what if I can't protect her and love her like she deserves? I've done horrible things during my existence, some of them I was ashamed of but it was in our nature. Every vampire feels the urge to kill, to satisfy his demon by drinking innocent blood. I was even worse, I killed for fun, because I could, because I was bored…but all that will change as long as I'll have her by my side, as long as she lets me the one for her… well not all, I still have to brake the curse and free my wolf side so I can be the most fearsome vampire/werewolf in the world. I was lost in thoughts when I heard someone catching their breath…it was Olivia. She was finally awake. This was it, the moment I feared so much was about to happen any minute…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a tremendous headache, trying to catch my breath while everything around me was so loud…and the lights, the colors were so much stronger than they used to be. Where am i? How did I get here? I finally let my eyes adjust and saw a figure standing next to the bed I was in. It was him, the guy from the forest, the monster that bit me. He was watching me with curiosity and something else, if I didn't know better I would say it was regret. When he started coming closer I started screaming…

"Don't come any closer…stay the hell away from me!"

"Olivia, please, let me explain. You must surely be wondering what is wrong with you by now. Don't you feel different? Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know. I remember being by the waterfall, I remember you, you were there. You bit me and I remember feeling my blood leave my body. And then I must've past out. What kind of monster are you?"

"The same as you, my dear. I'm a vampire but of course."

This guy was terribly crazy if he believed himself a vampire. But then he did drink my blood…was it possible that vampires existed? Could he be one? But wait, no, he must be out of his mind, he just said I was a vampire. I am not a vampire. I'm human. Or am i? Damn it I was so confused and scared.

"What do you mean I'm a vampire? How's that even possible?"

"I couldn't let you die so I fed you my blood and killed you so you could be like me. But frankly there's still one thing you have to do to complete the transition. You must feed from a human."

"No way. I'd rather die than become a monster. I won't do it."

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

He disappeared and returned o moment later with a man. The poor guy was terrified but still didn't try to run. He just stood there, with his eyes somewhere far away. I felt a pang of regret knowing that Klaus will not let him walk away from here. This was his end but it won't be by my hand. I refuse to take someone's life, especially the one of an innocent person.

"Can you hear his heart beating? Can you smell his blood? I know you can and it's impossible to stay away. I assure you I have my ways to convince you."

"You're insane. Let him go. He has done nothing wrong."

"He's here to serve his purpose. Now if you're not going to do it maybe I should…"

He approached the man who just stood there not saying a thing and suddenly bit into his neck drawing blood. After a couple of seconds he stepped back, blood dripping from his mouth. Some twisted part of me couldn't help but stare at his lips covered in human blood, they looked so delicious. I imagined myself tasting them, just giving up to the monster that currently resided in me. But I still didn't move. Seeing I still wouldn't do it, Klaus came closer and kissed me. It was raw and full of passion, it felt so wrong but somehow right. I fought him off at first but it was to no avail, he was so much stronger than me. I started giving up the second I felt that intoxicating taste, the taste of blood. I kissed him back with as much fury and hate I could muster, i let my demon take hold of me and do as he pleases.

"As much as I enjoyed our little kiss we can do that later. Right now I want you to finish him off."

He was doing that thing again, the one controlling my mind. I tried to disobey him but my muscles were moving of their own accord towards the victim.

"I'm so sorry! I can't stop myself. You smell so good." I started drinking from him and it was amazing the way he tasted. I could hear his heart stopping and all I could think was 'I want more, I need more'. When his lifeless body fell to the floor I realized what I had done, what I had become. A murderer, a monster, a soulless creature. Suddenly a pain flashed threw me starting from my jaw spreading rapidly everywhere. I crumbled on the floor screaming my heart out. It was agonizing, it felt like dying. There was a hand caressing my face, whispering small words of "it's ok, you'll be fine, your fangs are coming out". I started cursing him in my mind, i hated him so much, he took everything from me. I would have rather died than be his pawn in his twisted game of chess.

"Aaaagh…what's happening? What are you doing to me? Make it stop…please make it stop!"

I had no idea what was happening but he was on his knees clutching his head screaming in pain. Was I doing it? And if yes, how? Never mind that, it felt good seeing him like that, giving him a taste of the misery he put me trough. But as fast as it started it was over and he was back on his feet, staring at me like I was some fascinating creature he could not understand.

"You will not leave this room, you will not scream and most of all you will not open the windows, you understand?" I couldn't do anything else but repeat his order and submit.

Klaus's P.O.V.

There was something wrong about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew making her complete the transition will not be pleasant. She was still so innocent, so pure. She would rather die than hurt someone else. Somehow I felt even more attracted to her knowing that. It was like she was the light to my darkness, the good to my evil, the angel to my demon. Kissing her was nothing like I expected it to be. It was so much more. She desperately tried to get away from me but I didn't let that happen…and slowly she started kissing back with so much feeling that I thought it will brake me in the end. I could feel hate, disgust, fear, panic, lust, hunger and want all in one kiss. Feeling it all was new to me seeing how I have spent all my afterlife by myself running from enemies, never staying in one place for too long, never depending on someone else. But in that moment I couldn't imagine my life without Olivia; I would not want to live in a world where she didn't exist.

When she screamed I wanted to help her, to make the pain go away but instead I felt my head exploding over and over again. It was like nothing I ever felt, the only word that could describe it would be excruciating. It was coming from her, she was causing it, it must have been her, there was no one else around for miles. But how was she able to do that? Even my witch wasn't powerful enough to put me through so much pain and let's just say Greta was the most powerful of her kind. I was able to think more clearly once the pain went away but still I could not find an explanation to this event. I had to go do some research and find out what was so different about my love if I wanted to make things work between us so I compelled her to stay in her room until Greta and I have a little chat.


	3. Chapter 3

I was left alone while Klaus went downstairs and was still very much baffled by what happened moments ago, me becoming a vampire, Klaus reeling on the floor, someone doing something to his brain and by someone do I mean me? How was I doing that and most importantly was it a one-time thing or could I do it again? It wasn't much against Klaus but it will do in order to protect myself from his twisted mind. Why would he do this to me? What am I to him? What do I feel towards him? He killed me and kidnapped me, and he probably won't let me go until I do as he asks…I know I should hate him and be disgusted by him but I can't help feeling attracted to him and curious about his plans. Am I going crazy or is it a vampire thing? How do I feel about being one? It's not what I wanted but do I really want to die…as in forever?

So many questions that I needed to know the answers to… well I guess Klaus has some explaining to do once he comes back from whatever he's doing. I felt exhausted and I was still hungry so I thought the best thing right now would be lying down a bit, maybe I could sleep it off and wake up home, all of it turning out to be a bad, bad dream.

Downstairs…Klaus's P.O.V

Where is she? Where is that incompetent witch of mine when you need her? Ahh, there she is, finally.

"Greta we have a problem and I need you to solve it fast."

"Hello to you too Klaus. It's not like we haven't seen each other in 2 weeks. Please tell me, how can I be of service today?"

I see the witch isn't in a good mood, I wonder what happened that pissed her off…well of course I know of her feelings for me but she knows I'm not interested in her, at least not in that way. I need her, of course, but only because she possesses the gift of magic. Lets smooth things a bit, shall we:

"Oh, come on Grets, you know you're my favorite witch in the world, right?"

"That's only because I go along with the sick games you play while other witches or warlocks don't…now tell me, who is this problem of yours?"

"You do make a valid point but still, you will always be my right hand. While the problem is delicate and I have found myself in an impasse to say so. I only hope you will know more because of your witchy talents. She's the one, Greta. I found her, my other half, my soul mate. I don't have to be alone anymore. Still she's the problem. Let's just say she's not very cooperative since I fed her my blood and turned her…"

"Well what did you expect, a freaking 'thank you for killing me' party? Well why don't you just compel her, like you do with all your others "soul mates"? You've never had problems with making them yours before…hmm, are you going soft now?"

What she said about Olivia being just like the others I had until now seemed so wrong. I know I had many women in my life, I am still a man with needs, but never has one single soul affected me so much. She will turn my world upside down, I just know it.

"You don't get it witch…she's not like the others, she is my forever, I know it. I can feel it running threw my veins, purity, love, faith… she's everything I could never be and all that I have ever wanted. Somehow our destinies are intertwined. I don't want to compel her into loving me, I want it to be real for her, like it is for me. If that means I'm going soft than I think I am but only when it comes to her."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that. Good to know the almighty Niklaus has a heart, I was beginning to think you're really a sick, twisted monster with no redeeming qualities. But what I don't understand is what's so special about this girl that has got you so whipped."

That was the problem, even I didn't know why Olivia out of all women. Of course she was very beautiful and fascinating but I have met thousands of girls like her during my long existence and none of them has had such an impact on me. This woman will be either the beginning or the end for me.

"There's something wrong with her, I just can't figure out what. You know that witchy thing you do to others, the one where their brains explode? I think she did that to me, but I can't know for sure seeing how she's the first to be able to. One moment she's screaming at me and the other I'm on my knees clutching my head in my hands trying to stop the pain. How do you think she did that?"

"If that's true she has to be a witch. Only magic can do that, very powerful magic in your case. Didn't you say you turned her? Well she can't be both, right? There has been no case of a vampire/witch in the history, it can't be possible. I have to meet this creature, I have to see it with my own eyes. Take me to her…now!

A witch and a vampire? My beautiful Olivia could be a hybrid just like me; well not really like me, I'm half werewolf half vampire. But still we could be the only creatures out there of our kind. This could be what drawn me to here, our destiny to be together and with our powers rule the world. Oh, how beautiful that would be, finally breaking the curse, making my army of hybrids and overpowering everyone with her by my side: my future hybrid wife, Olivia.

I took Greta upstairs to my room where Olivia slept peacefully. I had to admit, not seeing her for the last 2 hours made me uncomfortable, if it weren't for her breathing and slow heartbeats I would have thought my compulsion did not work on her. She was angelic when she slept, no frowns or worries displayed on her face. Suddenly I felt myself not ever wanting to upset her again, I wished I could give her everything she wants so that her smile would continue to warm my frozen heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I was peacefully dreaming of a human life long lost and not fulfilled but yet I couldn't seem to get some privacy, to be remotely close to happiness, no not even in my dreams 'cause someone was watching me, studying me from the room. I felt like a guinea pig under their eyes and well, sadly enough, I guess even a guinea pig is happier and more free than I became. I stir in my wake and look around my bed to see a woman standing 5 feet away from me. She tries to touch me but I snap at her. The strangest of noises escapes me at her sight, something between a snarl and a hiss, it amazes me how strange this whole vampire thing still is and I don't seem to be able to control it.

She takes a step back and looks at me with curiosity and fear stretched on her face. She's one of Klaus's minions I can tell, but she's not a vampire, no. She has a different scent from me and Klaus but she is definitely not human. I feel strangely close to her, like we share something, other than Klaus, like I should trust her but I know better than to trust anyone else. My father will be the last person I ever trust and love so no, she's not fooling me with her sympathetic look.

"Olivia, nice of you to join us. I want you to meet Greta, my witch."

A witch? This is getting weirder by the moment…next he's going to say there are werewolves too. How messed up is this world?

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." But her tone doesn't convince me at all and then the look she gives Klaus makes me think there's more between them than I thought. She wants to shake my hand so I reluctantly shake hers. She spaces out while still holding my hand and I start reliving my past, my memories, stuff I didn't even know I remembered. I think she sees it too because it doesn't feel like I'm alone here, she watches while my whole life flashes before my eyes. Where did that come from?

My mom, I remember her for the first time, she looks so happy hugging me closely to her chest whispering words of kindness and love. She's so beautiful that I start tearing wondering how different all of this could have been if she didn't die. One minute I'm in her weak arms feeling safer than ever and the other I'm being put down in a crib while I hear her screaming in pain and my father rushes to her side. He looks scared and so sad, he can't save her, he doesn't know how. And every second of it I die a little more watching the scene of my mother's death. I didn't want to remember this, why is she bringing this back? I already feel guilty enough for her death and now I have also abandoned my father… I can't do this anymore; I wanted to be strong, not let them get to me but I fall to my knees weeping like a baby, like I went back in time 17 years ago and I still can't change a thing about it.

"That's enough Greta!" I hear Klaus saying but it feels so far away right now. But apparently not far enough because there he is taking me in his arms, picking me up and gently placing me back on the bed. I cannot fight him anymore. There's no more secret stash of strength that I can feed my courage with. So I let him, I let him cradle me and whisper nothings into my ear and hold me while I stop crying. It takes forever but I can finally focus on everything.

"What was that? What did you do?"

She ignores me but instead she tells Klaus:

"I know what she is now. We need to talk, preferably outside."

How can she not answer me? I will not stand for this. I deserve an explanation and I shall get one. So I gather all the anger and strength I have left, pin her to the wall and yell into her neck:

"Witch I suggest you explain what just happened and tell me what I am because frankly my patience is running out and I think I can easily snap your neck."

She looks thoughtful for a moment, then whispers some random words in another language and I can feel she's trying to get into my head again, probably doing some witchy thing to my brain. I conjure a wall around it so that her magic won't affect me. I have no idea how I did it, it's almost instinctual, like it's who I am, it's in my blood. Her expression changes from a grin to horror when she realizes her power it's useless on me. She's useless when it comes to me and the fear on her face confirms it. Greta throws a look at Klaus and he barely nods telling her it's ok to explain it all. He seems to be intrigued by his witch inability against me and a smirk starts showing on his gorgeous, psychopathic features like he was actually proud of me.

"If you'll just let me go I could do this more easily." And I have to agree, she could barely talk because of my grip, so I release her but still watch her as she coughs a little.

"You want to know what I did to you…I tapped into your memories and relived your life so I could figure out what you are and how it is possible that you exist. You're not just a vampire, Olivia. You are a hybrid, just like Klaus. Your mother, Amara, was a witch. A very powerful one also. You are half witch, half vampire. The first one of your kind. Kind of like you Klaus." She gives him a sad look meaning to say 'you were right, she's unique just like you'.

All that I caught from what she said was that my mom was a witch. Why didn't dad ever tell me? Did he even know? I was never normal, never human, maybe I was meant to become this thing, this creature…I don't know who I am anymore. 'Mom, I need you to tell me who I am, I'm lost without you' but of course there was no response.

While I was facing my turmoil the other two were engaged in some explanation of how it happened. I started listening in and caught some of it.

"When her mother died giving birth to Olivia, she passed her power onto her. But she wasn't able to hold and control that much magic while being human, her body was too weak for the amount of power it possessed. So it stayed hidden inside until the day it would be unleashed. That moment must have been a couple of hours ago, when she fried your brain. It makes sense, being a vampire gives her the strength to manipulate both her gift and her mothers."

"So how powerful is she exactly?"

"My magic is useless against her. You might be the only one that can kill her, that is if she learns to use it and from what I've seen it's kind of instinctual so it won't take her long. But there's always going to be this conflict between her vampire side and her witch side."

"What kind of conflict?"

They were talking about me like I wasn't in the room and what they were saying was scaring the shit out of me. Power? Magic? Conflict? I don't want any of those, I'm tired and I just want to stop thinking for 5 minutes at the least…

"This is too much to take in, I can't, I need time to think this threw so if you two could go away I would be most grateful."

They both watched me get into bed and understood that I was on the brick of losing my mind so they stepped out of the room and down the stairs. I could still hear their voices but I blocked them out and I stopped thinking. Soon sleep enveloped me and I found myself in my dad's house, watching him sleep. He'd been crying, I could still see tears dried on his beautiful face. It broke my heart to see him like this, he was probably worried to death about me…I could not keep myself from tracing my hand around his features and he stirred in his sleep: 'I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry for leaving you…but don't worry for me, ok? I'll be fine and I will see you again someday…I promise. Just wait and see. But please don't cry anymore dad, it will only break my heart. Live and be happy and I'll be back soon so don't be sad. I'll love you forever, you know that, right? I must go for now but don't lose hope, never lose hope.' By the time I slipped into a dreamless sleep, I felt a little more at peace. My dad will be okay. I will take care of that…


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus's P.O.V.

" So what conflict were you talking about Greta? "

"She will never be like you Klaus, she's a witch and witches are meant to protect humans, to keep the balance of nature. She won't agree with your plans. You need to end her, she's a danger to us."

"End her? Are you crazy? I just got her…there has to be another way. I'll have to show her that I'm not so bad, that she can be with me without being a monster. I'll compromise for her…"

"She has the ability to kill you Niklaus. I've seen it, she'll end you even if it's going to be her end too. She stands for all that is good in this twisted world, she's not about to help you get revenge on your family and rule the world."

"I know that, still it doesn't change how I feel for her. We will die together if it comes to that, but I own myself a chance at happiness. Maybe I can change, rearrange my priorities, you know?

If someone will kill me in the end I hope it will be her, that way we'll be together even in death. Just like we were meant to be, together as one, never apart. It was kind of a turn on knowing she's as powerful as I am. We could be good for each other. She could be my salvation and I could be her insanity…two unique creatures once lost but not anymore. I will be good for her, I'll even behave myself…if I can. The hard part will be earning her trust but I have a plan.

I asked Greta to make a ring for Olivia so that she could walk in the sun and that left me alone for the next 2 hours while my love slept. I was planning to sweep her off her feet with my charm and good looks but I also had to show her that I'm not the monster she thinks I am, that what I did to her has an explanation. I've been going through ways to tell her about my past and how special she is to me when I feel a presence behind me, it's her, I could tell her apart from thousands of women, her smell remained as delicious as it was when she was human. My face started to change, my demon started to take over, he wanted her so badly but I won't give him that satisfaction, not yet. I calmed myself until I felt everything going back to normal making a note to myself that I needed to feed later.

"How was your sleep, pleasant I hope?" I knew what she dreamt of but I couldn't tell her that I took a look at her dreams. I don't think she would like that. It was another talent of mine, being able to influence people's dreams and even vampires but I hadn't interfered with hers. Hers was so charged with emotion that it made it difficult to watch so I made another note to myself to talk to her about her father. She looked uncomfortable around me so I showed her the chair in front of me so we could talk.

"It helped a lot actually…there was so much information you know; and still I feel like I don't know a thing, I'm so confused about all of this but I think what I need to know is 'why me'?"

Another defining moment of our relationship…the way I will answer will pretty much dictate her feelings for me so I had to be careful.

"Why I chose you? In order to answer that you need to know more about me. Who I am, how I became like this…Those are the questions you should ask but I will start by telling you I'm one of the first vampires, I'm an Original and I've been walking this earth for the past 800 years almost. We were all human at first but my step father's thirst for power made us what we are today. My real father was a werewolf so that makes me a hybrid but in order to protect me my mother put a curse on me that stopped me from turning every full moon. Oh yeah, I forgot, my mother was also a witch, in fact she was the first witch so you can imagine her power. I had 6 siblings…"

Olivia's P.O.V.

I listened to him for hours and I could tell he was being honest although it wasn't easy for him to talk about his past. His story was so sad and I found myself wanting to comfort him in some way but I couldn't. He still did this to me. The fact that he spent 800 years running from his crazy step father who made them into vampires but now was hunting them down, the way his brothers and sister turned against him and abandoned him and the fact that his own mother put a curse on him were making me feel sorry for him. I wonder what I would have done in his place….some sort of admiration and understanding for my killer started developing inside me.

"And well you're the closest I ever got to loving someone after being turned into the creature that I am today. There was something about you that set you apart from the rest of the world. Your looks, your voice, your smell, everything about you fascinates me. I didn't plan on turning you, I just couldn't stop myself in time. You were dying because I was weak against the taste of your blood; the only thing I could do was feed you mine so you would come back. I knew the risk I was taking, you hating me forever but I realized that the world will suck even more without you in it. All I wanted was to not be alone anymore…"

This side of him was beautiful, I couldn't help but stare at his lips, the same I had kissed earlier in a moment of insanity and passion. He was a monster, yes, but so was I now and life had been unfair to the both of us. We were both lost in a world we didn't fit in but I hoped I could help him find peace, happiness. I was about to kiss him when a strange feeling overcame me…jealousy.

"What about Greta? She obviously has feelings for you…"

"I told her how I feel for you and I think she understands now. All we ever had was physical, nothing more. I don't need anyone else but you."

He was really opening up about his feelings which only confused me more: should I listen to my heart and go for it or should I listen to my head and get the hell out? Before I took a decision I needed to know something else.

"Am I a prisoner in this house? Am I forced to feel the same for you? And if I don't will you compel me and yet again take my decision away from me?"

"I cannot let you go away from me. Vampires are selfish creatures and you are my mate, either you like it or not you were made for me so I won't let you leave me. But as for your feelings, they will be your own, I won't compel you again. I hope that in time you will be able to forgive me and maybe even care for me. No pressure tough, I can wait. The second reason I cannot let you go is that you're a newborn vampire, you cannot control your thirst and you might get yourself killed. So you need me to teach you. That is if you want to see your father again and not drain him."

"I would never do that to my father."I was shocked, how dare he say that!

"Maybe but are you willing to risk it?"

He had a point, I did need him to teach me about being a vampire and controlling the thirst. My dad was the only good thing in my life and I had made a promise to protect him so I will do as Klaus says for now. But I'm a wild rose, I can't be grown by someone else, only on my own. Klaus will not keep me a prisoner for long.

"Okay. I will stay, for now. Only one condition: no more killing innocent people. We feed, we compel, we leave. I will not stand by and watch them die…so do we have a deal?

"You make a hard bargain you know that? But I accept. No more killing as long as you in your best behavior. That means no running away, no more frying my brain and when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it."

" You do not order me around. I'm my own person and if you want this thing between us to work you will treat me as an equal, get it?"

"You have fire…I like that." He came over and traced his fingers on my cheek. I shivered at the contact, his touch sending chills to my spine. He noticed me startle and smiled."Oh how you'll fall for me, sooner rather than later."And he went upstairs, leaving me to dwell on that. Unfortunately I was already falling, against my will. 'What are you doing to me Klaus?'…


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since the madness began and strangely I was already getting used to it. Klaus has been on his best behavior since our agreement, showing me how to seduce my prey and compel them to forget they ever saw me, stopping me in time so the human would survive and teaching me every trick I have up my sleeve. Meanwhile, Greta was not so happy with me and I understood her in a way, I had Klaus's attention now and still was more powerful than her. Her only weapon against vampires was useless against me so there wasn't much for her to do. I tried being her friend but she would push me away every time, she would only speak to Klaus but even then I could hear her voice breaking in sobs. I felt sorry for her so I told Klaus I needed some space to be on my own hoping he would spend time with Greta. She wasn't a bad person, she was truly in love with him and I could see in her eyes that she would do pretty much anything to get back into his graces. In this little time alone I would exercise my magic, to try and move things with my mind, control fire and stuff. Someday it will all be useful…

Being so close to Klaus was beginning to feel like a difficult task. We would go out and feed together and in the fire of the moment all I wanted was to kiss him, touch him…he was such a fascinating creature from where I stood. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me with such a flame in his eyes…screaming desire, need and want and in those moments I would realize that once I surrender to his charms he will consume me 'til I will become only ashes. Resisting him was taking a lot of strength away and I was getting tired of being weak so today will be the day I will kiss him and tell him I do feel the same about him.

I found him in the garden, doing nothing but staring far away into the woods. Suddenly my feet began melting from the pressure and the anxiety I felt at the thought of confessing my true feelings to him. I walked to him stumbling over my own feet and saw him smiling at my clumsiness, I was never very graceful but being a vampire should have helped with that, right? I stuck my tongue at him and he just laughs some more and it's mesmerizing seeing him like this, not just his vicious grin or his scaring mad vampire laugh. It feels good knowing that I'm the cause of it, or at least my stupid walk…making a 800 hundred years old crazy vampire laugh must deserve some kind of reward. Feeling slightly more confident about myself I hold my hand out to him and ask…

"Would you like to go for a walk with me Klaus?"

"I would love to…"

He gently takes my arm and lets me guide him in the right direction. We soon arrive at my place near the waterfall, the same place we first met…

"This is where it happened…why bring me here? You know I'm sorry for what I've done to you but I can't take it back…"

"I know. And even if I miss my old life, my dad and being human I have come to peace with what I am, I have forgiven you…I brought you here because this is where we met and my favorite place in the world in spite of everything…that didn't change."

"What are you saying?"He came closer and whispered into my ear. The electricity between us was practically visible. I shivered when his breath touched my ear and his hand my face. I looked into his eyes expecting to find the monster in him looking back but all I found was hope, devotion and gratitude.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is you've become a big part of my life and that I am now ready to accept how I feel for you. I cannot hate you anymore, I need you and it's sick and twisted but I don't want to push that feeling away. I feel safe when I'm with you and lonely when I'm not so you must have done something good for me to feel this way. Argh, what I mean is I'm falling for you Klaus, and I'm okay with it. I just hope I'm not too late…" I didn't have time to end my thought because his lips were suddenly everywhere, on my cheeks, my neck, my forehead and finally where I needed them to be, on mine. Kissing him now was different, more gentle and loving than the first time. Our first kiss was shared between our demons and not between us. Strangely I felt at home within his arms and I never wanted to leave this place.

When we broke our making out session he did the last thing I thought him able to…he looked me in the eyes and told me:

"I love you Olivia…you and only you for the rest of our forever."

I wasn't ready to say it back but he was okay with it, he knew we had time to get there. The important thing was I accepted him and was ready to be his. I kissed him one more time because it felt natural to do so, more natural than breathing seeing how I didn't need air anymore.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I hoped he won't say no but was afraid nonetheless of how he would take my request…

"It depends of what it is you want."

It will not be easy convincing him but I could do it.

"I want to see my father. I want to give him closure and reassure him I'm fine so he won't worry for the rest of his life. I want to compel him to forget about me because I hate the thought of him missing me. I need to see him one last time. Will you let me?"

"Okay but aren't you going to miss him? Don't you want to see him again in, I don't know, a couple of years maybe?"

On the way there I thought of what he said. Was it possible to see my dad again or will it hurt too much?

Once in front of my door I could hear him inside, working like he always did. I took a deep unnecessarily breath and knocked. He was so much thinner than one week ago and the look on his face made my heart shatter into a million pieces. He came at me and hugged me with all the strength he had left that if I was still human it would have probably hurt. He thanked God for bringing me back home in one piece but I was unable to move my arms and hug him back. I loved him so much but still his scent was making me hungry. Seeing the struggle on my face Klaus took him of me and compelled him to invite us in. Once inside daddy started questioning me…'what happened to you?', 'where did you go?', 'are you okay?'.

I tried my best convincing him I was fine and made up a lie of how I've been kidnapped, how Klaus saved me and we fell in love. I told him that I only came to show him I was okay, I was happy and he should not worry for me. When he didn't want to let me go I had to compel him:

"You will forget you have a daughter and will not remember us after we leave. Your wife never gave you a child and died because of a fever 17 years ago. You will be happy and live your life as best as you can and maybe even fall in love again because you are a good man and deserve the best."

He repeated every word and I hugged him one last time whispering 'I will always love you daddy…but this must be goodbye. I don't want you to know the monster I became. Take care…'.

I ran outside crying my heart out. That was the most difficult thing I ever had to do. Making him forget about me hurt but I couldn't be selfish, not with him. He was never selfish with me…

Klaus took me in his arms and held me while I sobbed. He was whispering sweet nothings into my ear and when I finally calmed down he made me look at him and said:

"You could never be a monster…not like me. You would never do the things I did no matter what. Stop saying that, ok? Your father is lucky to have you." He kissed me and made everything go away with just a peck on the lips…


	7. Chapter 7

That night was the first time I connected with Klaus on a whole other level. I let him in, I surrendered to my cravings and we became one and the same. I gave him everything I had that night and in return he gave me his…it was better than I could have imagined it. Magical wouldn't even become to comprehend it but of course I had no term of comparison. He was my first and in that moment I thought he would be my last…

All the while he kept saying 'Mine!' and 'Forever!', as if I could ever leave him now! We had something, some kind of soul connection enforced by the fact I carried his blood in mine until the day I ceased to exist…until then I belong to him but he'll never know, I cannot take that chance. He could not only destroy my body but my heart or whatever's left of it anyway.

We loved each other 'till the morning came and while sleep tried to invade me he held me to his chest and watched me drift away. When I woke up he was not there and I felt a pang of disappointment at it. I was kind of looking forward to him being the first thing I saw. I was in this way over my head and the only thing keeping me grounded was the fact that he didn't know it yet. So I decided I would spend the day on my own…go into town and maybe feed 'cause the thirst was starting to get on my nerves and I hate waiting until I'm really hungry, it's harder to stop once you started you know?

I passed by Greta on my way out and said 'hello' to her but there was something evil in her eyes whenever she would see me. It was kind of a warning so I made a note to myself to watch my back when around her. It was good finally being away from that stupid house…don't get me wrong it was beautiful but I'd been practically locked in it for the past week and so. A change of scenery will be good for me, take my mind of off things and when I say things I mean Klaus. I followed the ritual and found a drunken man wondering the streets. He was just wasting his life on alcohol when he could have had a family, a future and the one thing I could never have anymore…he could have had children. I hated bastards like him but most of all I envied them for everything they could be but didn't care enough to fight and so they waited for death to come on a small alley going to nowhere…this poor excuse of a man had written death wish on his forehead and as my hunger grew I could not take his choice away from him, right? So I attacked him and drained him in a matter of seconds; pity he was so drunk, I like them when they struggle. Wait where did that thought come from? This is not who I am, I dictate my actions not my vampire side…gosh, Klaus was really rubbing off on me.

Being lost in my train of thought I hadn't felt a presence behind me. And when I did it was too late. I felt pain in my chest radiating to all of my body and when I looked down there was a stake sticking out covered in blood, my blood. I fell to my knees and my attacker caught me right before I hit the ground. I stared at him in confusion…I didn't know him so why was he killing me? I felt darkness all around me trying to swallow me but I couldn't go yet, I wasn't ready to die again, for good this time and just as I was beginning to accept myself. "Why?" I managed to mumble fighting to stay conscious for a little longer…

"It's not personal. I'm really sorry but being a creature of the night for the past 200 years sucks so I needed a sun ring and the witch needed a favor."

Strangely Greta wasn't my last thought, it was Niklaus. I would miss him even if he can be a jerk sometimes. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore so I caved in and let myself fall into the darkness.

Klaus's P.O.V.

I've been away for the day searching vampires and werewolves that could help me defeat my brother Elijah. He was after me and he wanted me dead. I couldn't blame him though, I did kill our family. One by one I chased them down and stuck the dagger into their hearts. Those siblings of mine betrayed me and no one gets away with that. Well, maybe Olivia could but I won't let it get to that. I started wondering what she was doing and if she missed me. I know I did, last night was amazing, never have I ever felt so close to another person before and I loved it. I wanted to have all of her, consume her and mark her as mine because no one will come even close to touching her again. Little did I know how wrong I was…all of a sudden I was heaving in pain, it came out of nowhere and I couldn't support myself anymore. There was blood on my shirt but no wound to be seen. I was bleeding and I couldn't figure out why. And then it came to me…magic. This was the work of a witch, I was certain. When the pain subsided I rushed back home to see Olivia, except that she wasn't there.

Greta came out of the kitchen and she was trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Hello, Klaus! Home already?"

When she saw the dried blood she panicked and was all over me, probably scared that I was hurt. But if this wasn't my blood who could it be? 'Oh no, God please don't let her be hurt'…

I grabbed the witch by her throat and pinned her to the wall. My patience was running out and I let anger fill me:"Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please Klaus you're hurting me…"

"Olivia, where is she? I swear to God if anything happened to her you'll beg me for death when I'll be done with you!"

"I don't know where she is, she left a couple of hours ago. Didn't say where she was going. Let go of me…"

It was useless, she won't talk that stupid, little bitch. I stormed out of the house and concentrated on her scent. It led me on a dark alley, in the middle of the town. There was no heartbeat within a 3 miles radius. Now I was really worried…

When I first caught a glimpse of her, well let's just say the pain I felt earlier was nothing compared to what I was feeling then. She lied there on her back, covered in that sweet blood of hers. She was so still I could feel myself breaking from the inside out. 'NO, no, no' this couldn't be happening to me. I never believed in God because of what happened to me all those years ago but I kept thinking 'Why God, why put her in my way if you were planning to take her away so quickly? I know I deserve anything else for what I've done but not this, this is so cruel that I wouldn't wish it to my greatest enemy.' I took her limp body in my arms, took the stake out from her heart and buried my face in her golden hair: I could still smell her perfume that drove me crazy whenever I was around her. One night, that's all I got, one single night to reach the stars only to be thrown in hot lava afterwards. I cried for the first time since my little brother was killed by the werewolves back when we were still humans. I cried because this will be the last time I let it happen, no one else but Olivia deserves my tears and the horror I will unleash after I'm done mourning her will drown the earth with blood.

I took her home and placed her on our bed. If it weren't for the blood and the absence of a heartbeat I could have sworn she was still sleeping…just as I left her this morning. I was planning to wake up next to her for the rest of my now meaningful existence, to kiss her in her sleep, to take her higher than any man has ever been in our moments of passion; I was planning to offer her the world and yet the world took her away from me. I kissed every inch of her skin left exposed, whispering after every kiss 'I love you' hoping she could hear me from the up above. 'I know you probably wouldn't want this but I can't let it go; I will avenge you even if it takes me 1000 years.'

I left hunting for a soon-to-be-dead witch and when I did find her I tortured her into telling me everything and killed her and her partner in crime. The truth is killing them 100 times wouldn't make the pain go away, it was actually worse. Now I lacked a reason to go on. I turned my emotions off so I wouldn't feel it anymore but feeling nothing, just emptiness could hurt as bad as the actual pain.

I went back to my beloved Olivia and stayed by her side hoping she will take me with her. But there was only one place for me when I died and it wasn't by her side, it was in hell. I wonder how hell could get worse than this…


	8. Chapter 8

'This was the end' I thought as I was waiting for something…I don't know why but lately death fascinated me; if it was because of my nature or the almost death experience I went through I could not tell but the reality of it struck me as calm and peaceful. Even at the hands of the most dangerous creature that ever existed, death had a certain feeling attached to it, a feeling of contentment. This was nothing as I expected it to be, this was torture. My soul or conscience or whatever should detach itself of my body and go on an indefinite journey towards its destination, leaving behind a shell of who I once was: Olivia Scarlet Moon, daughter of Amara and Joe Moon. Instead I felt tied to my body, not being able to own it or leave it; it was really disturbing not having any control…

I waited in the dark for what felt like days but was actually a few hours, wondering 'what next?' until I felt some sort of pull back to my world and gained possession of my senses. I opened my eyes and found myself in 'our' room, in our bed, the same bed where the connection between Klaus and I was established what felt like an eternity ago. I tried standing up but couldn't because of a weight on my stomach. 'What the hell?' I looked down to find Klaus hugging my body, his head on my belly and bloody arms on my hips. The smell of blood caught my attention but I fought it back so I could asses my situation. I have been staked in the heart but I'm not dead. That or this is some sort of heaven or hell, but if it were heaven then I wouldn't be a vampire anymore, I wouldn't feel the hunger I felt at the thought of blood, and well if it were hell then I wouldn't be with him anymore, I wouldn't feel his touch again or the way I trembled with desire within his proximity. 'Was he sleeping on what should have been my corpse?' I was touched by the way he didn't let go of me even in death, like he was holding onto me like he wanted me to take him wherever I went. But I didn't go anywhere, I was still here, still his and it seemed that this is where I was supposed to be.

I unconsciously let my hand caress his golden hair, relishing at the feeling of having him in my arms. He stirred and opened his big, blue eyes so they could meet mine. To say he was shocked to see me alive would be an understatement, he was petrified…he couldn't believe his eyes so he kept blinking in fear that I was just a ghost or a fragment of imagination and that I would be gone as fast as a blink of an eye.

'Tell me I'm not dreaming…tell me that you're really here with me, that you're not just a projection of my craziness…tell me…please I beg you!'

He had tears in his eyes and I reached for him to wipe them away. He leaned in my hand and closed his eyes, wanting to feel me, to make sure I was real…

'Shhh I'm here, I'm not dead. Did you really think you could get away from me so easily?' I smiled trying to lighten the mood but he still looked fearful and guilty.

'Never, I would never want to get away from you. I'm sorry, so sorry…' he started crying and I had no idea what he was apologizing for.

'What are you talking about Klaus?'

'I should have been here, I should have protected you… this was all because of me.'

'You're wrong, it wasn't.' he looked at me with hope and curiosity and waited for me to continue. 'You couldn't have known what Greta was planning and you can't watch over me every second of the day. I can take care of myself, thank you.'

'Look how well you protected yourself the last time. I found you in an alley with a stake in your chest. For some strange reason you got a second chance at life, and I got a second chance at happiness so excuse me if I'm not going to risk it again.'

His worries were sweet but I needed my freedom more than anything, and having him guard me 24/7 won't make it. I will have to prove him that he's wrong, that I can defend myself. Otherwise this relationship would never work…

'Hey, I know you were worried and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you but at least we know now that I cannot easily die so give me some credit. I can take care of myself, I don't need you following my actions in order to be safe. You have your own things to worry about so don't mind me, ok? Plus this is so not the best way to welcome me back…I could think of some other ways in which you could show me how much you missed me …' I smirked and touched his chest slowly dragging it across his strong arms. I whispered my desires into his ear and watched his eyes burn with lust and love. In a matter of seconds we were naked on the bed, showing the other how good it felt being home again.

I felt so alive and so human when I was with him, he was my strength and my weakness, lifting me up while falling deep; Klaus was my kryptonite and I hoped to be his light at the end of the tunnel. There were no barriers left between us. Or so I thought…

Each time we were together we would come closer but it was the first time we shared blood that I watched into his very soul, that I really got to see him. It must have been my magic that let me connect to his inner thoughts and desires and in that moment I wished I wasn't a witch anymore. It was horrible, the scenes I watched of him killing and destroying villages, even cities; bodies were piling on the ground: men, women, children it did not matter to him. All that was important was quenching the thirst, both blood and revenge. He was stuck in a vicious circle; his family hated him so he took revenge on the world, found pleasure in watching his victims suffer and the thrill of the hunt. I saw his darkest secrets, the ones he would never speak to me about, fearing he would scare me away. I thought that was impossible now, for his past didn't matter anymore, but seeing it happen, hearing those pleas of help coming from the little life they had left in their fragile bodies…I wished so much I could help them, save them from succumbing to the darkness; every time it happened I saw more, more killings, more suffering, more hatred. And so I have died every day for him. Klaus would never know of this talent of mine, but he would see me falling apart every time but I managed to compose myself so that he won't suspect anything. This was the only way I could know the real him…

He lied to me, he promised he won't kill anymore but I could see it in his mind: the craving for blood, the pleasure he felt as he watched the light in their eyes going out, the satisfaction he felt while they took their last breath; I believed he changed but it was all an act, there was nothing good in him, not anymore. He was an abomination and I could not save him, although God knows how much I wanted to. He was far too BROKEN and he would break me in the process if I didn't get away from him.

I felt hurt, betrayal but the sadness was overwhelming. I loved him but he would never be the man I needed him to be. He's pretending to be someone else although we both know that it's impossible for him to feel remorse or peace. His heart is black from 800 hundred years of solitude and hatred…and I love him to death because of all that he could be if he just let go of the grudge. But still I wasn't enough for him, such a fool to think I would suffice, to believe that my love could warm his dead heart. All he thought about was breaking the curse and unleashing another demon from inside. Then what? What good will it bring him if he's still going to be alone? Because you can't force people into accepting you and loving you…you can only hope you are good enough for them or that they see something good in you; that's the way love and friendship work.

I hated myself for what I was about to do but I needed to leave him and get away from all this craziness. I needed to be on my own, live life fully and also do whatever I want, go wherever I wish, see the beauty of having eternity…

This morning I will go through with my plan and hopefully Klaus will let me go. Cause I don't know if I am strong enough to defeat him if it goes down to that.

As always, last night was crazy, our lovemaking was violent and passionate but something else would spice it up and it was the hatred I felt towards him while his actions kept playing in my mind. He would assign it to the desire I felt for him and I was ok with that as long as I got what I wanted. I have to admit there were moments I doubted my strength to stay away from him but the taste of his blood on my tongue would bring back the reason I needed to.

He was still sleeping when I woke up and so I watched his silent figure with only one thought in my mind -'you could have been the best thing that ever happen to me but at the end of the day you will kill me or let me go: either way this is the last time we see each other'.

Because our love is like lava, it turns everything to ashes in its path to self destruction.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own 'The vampire diaries' or the characters portrayed in my story (except for the OC's).**

**I do not own Adele- set fire to the rain.**

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it.<br>It was dark and I was over,  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>_.  
><em> 

When I woke up from the dead, the second time, I actually thought it was all over what with Greta gone I hoped Klaus and I could live happily ever after: 'some twisted fairy tale fetish of mine, I know' but it sounded good to me then.

_My hands, they were strong,  
>but my knees were far too weak,<br>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,  
><em> 

And it was nice for a little while until I learned the truth the hard way.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew.  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

Well not this time…today I would get my freedom; that or I would die, but I didn't want to think about that last part for obvious reasons…

We went hunting but I was in no mood for blood seeing how terrified I was about putting my plan into action. I was going to try and manipulate Klaus into setting me free and if that wouldn't work then I had to knock him out and run. But I wasn't foolish to think he would not come after me.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>well it burnt while I cried,  
>Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em> 

We went back to the house we were staying and he showered me with kisses. God how I hated him when he was all lovingly like this. He made me doubt myself and it made me feel weak and if I want to get this done I must stay strong.

"Niklaus, stop that. We need to talk, seriously get off me…"

I had to use my powers to get him off of me but he just smiled, thinking I was playing hard to get.

"We can't do this anymore and you can't keep me here against my will. I…I need to go somewhere far away from you and figure out what I want for myself. I feel trapped and obligated to be with you… to love you."

He growled and tackled me to the ground with such force that my head really hurt.

"I thought you loved being trapped under me…"

_When I lay with you  
>I could stay there, Close my eyes,<br>feel you here forever,  
>You and me together, nothing is better!<em> 

"I do but I need time to figure out if what I'm feeling belongs to me and no one else. If you love me truly you will understand why I need you to let me go. It's not forever, just till I sort things out. And it's actually good for you too, you can go and take care of that 'stuff' you always seem worried about. We will be together again, I promise."

_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
>All the things you'd say they were never true, never true,<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

He seemed to be considering it for a minute but then made a tortured face and asked:

"For how long?"

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>well it burnt while I cried,  
>Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! <em>

He was taking it far better than I hoped but I think he wanted some freedom too. Freedom to be himself and kill…

"100 years and then I will come back to you willingly. But you must promise not to look for me in the meantime."

I hated lying to him but it wasn't actually a lie. Who knows how I will feel in 100 years…

_I set fire to the rain  
>and I threw us into the flames<br>well it felt something died  
>Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time.<em>

"Ok. But only because I have some things to take care of and I don't want you anywhere near when that happens. Oh and my promise to you is void after you leave…"

What he actually meant by those words was clear to me: he had a curse to break and the witches said the first doppelganger will be born soon, her being the key to freeing his werewolf side. Of course he was not aware of my knowledge and the fact I intended to stop him from doing so…

"Then I guess this is it. I'll go upstairs to pack some stuff and tomorrow I'll be on my way. Thank you for your understanding…" I smiled at him and left for our room.

"I will have you back…whether you love me or not at the end of the century you will be mine again."

His demeanor changed and he sounded dangerously sincere but I decided not to let it affect me. I had a century to decide what I want and when I want it. That and a way to kill Klaus…

That night I slept in another bedroom 'cause sleeping in the same bed with Klaus seemed awkward at the moment. In the morning I expected him to be home so we could say our goodbyes but he wasn't and it was for the best actually. Seeing him would only make things worse. I said goodbye to the house that had been my home for the past 3 years and left to build a new life for myself; one where I get to make all the decisions, one without an obsessed hybrid lurking in the dark. But even though he was not there he still had a hold of me seeing how I had to find the doppelganger before he does in order to maintain the balance of nature.

I did not have a destination but the goal was to get as far away from him as I could. He was impulsive and insane so he could change his mind easily. I wasn't safe here…

So I ran and ran and then I ran some more, feeding as rarely as I could and sleeping only a couple hours a night and finally, after a week, I stopped. I was now in a small town named Halter City. Little did I know of what was going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

I was alone in a God forsaken town, running from my worst nightmare and it was supposed to feel good, being on my own. Well it didn't…I had no one and now no one had me. Is this how I'm supposed to feel? Cause I feel empty, sad, with no reason to go on but defeat Klaus. How do you kill someone you love or better yet how can you love someone you're supposed to kill. Killing him will make the world a better place, a safer place for children to be born and raised in this joke called world. It will end this madness but I was already crazy so there was no escape for myself. I disliked what I was but I had accepted it because the only way for me to end it would be to put a stake through my heart but I already tried that and it didn't work. Apparently only Klaus could kill me but that won't happen soon. How ironically, the fact that he made me and he's the only one who can unmake me. Like introducing me to this life wasn't enough, destiny had to give him the key to my redemption. I suppose this is life's way to say only one of us can survive and that better be me. My quest to gather the strength and knowledge to stop him is the journey to forgiveness. Either he dies and all is right in this world by keeping the balance of nature, or I die at his hands and so I'll finally be free; free of his reign on me cause even though he let me go I still carry him with me, he's in my blood, in my head and unfortunately he's in my heart too. Because the monster he created fell in love with his master, his tutor, his darkness. And while my vampire side earns for his touch and his approval, my witch side curses him for all the bad he's done and will do to me and to others. So the conflict never goes away…

In the meantime I was searching for someone to feed, thinking so much gave me actual headaches; like who knew vampires can get headaches. The sweetest smell got my attention and left my mouth watering while my fangs fought to come out: blood, lots of blood. I followed the smell and it took me in the woods, to a clearing where a man was forcing himself on a young woman. She was covered in blood from all the beating he gave her and was trying to scream while the sick bastard was covering her mouth, whispering warnings into her ear. My monster wanted to come out and play and my witch wanted to do justice and for once the two of them were on the same page: ending that awful man's life. How unfortunate for him that I was passing by and how lucky for me to be able to free the world from another monster, to end his misery and save that girl's life. I surrounded them with vampire speed and broke a couple of branches on my way so that I could get his attention. To say he was scared is an understatement but when he laid his eyes on me the creepiest of smiles greeted his features. 'Two in one day, how fortunate' I bet that's what he was thinking…well, well, let's not hurry into verdicts, shall we!

"My, my what have we here…you should have stayed away, miss, but I guess now I will have to take care of you too. No worry, it will be a pleasure with that beauty of yours."

He circled me like a predator while holding a knife. Imagine that, his best defense was a little knife that could do no harm to my body. This poor idiot had no idea what he was walking himself into. I laughed at the empty threat in his voice but my fangs ached for his blood. I could not wait any longer, I had to let myself free from the restraint of my humanity.

"Oh wow such big words coming from a fragile thing. You really up to the challenge?" I smiled and let my face to change into the horror of my nature, bloody eyes and fangs protruding my lips in want and need. How enjoyable this was, hearing his heartbeat accelerate and the panic settle in on his face while he realized I was not human, I was not some fragile, harmless woman waiting for punishment cause I interrupted his fun.

"What are you?"

Of course he would ask me that; they all do. That and 'what are you going to do with me?', 'why are you doing this?' seem to be all they can think about. Human curiosity gets you killed, people.

"I could have been a stranger to you if you weren't such a scumbag, but then again who can blame you, being a loser does that to people. And as a dying wish I will let you in on a little secret: I'm a vampire, a very thirsty one actually so even if I wanted to drag this out and make you pay for all the crimes you did I can't. I haven't had a decent meal in 3 days and didn't kill anyone in ages so congratulations, you seem to be the winner."

I attacked him and bit his neck. The frenzy that started when his filthy blood touched my tongue was amazing nonetheless. There were moments like this when I understood Klaus, for what he did, some people were greater monsters than vampires so they did not deserve to live. Too soon I had his body drained and left him on the forest floor so animals could feed on his remains. All this time I have forgotten about the scare and hurt girl lying 3 feet away from me, watching me with horror while her system shut down. I picked her unconscious body of the ground and took her to a deserted place. I had hoped she'll be okay on her own but her heart was barely beating signaling her imminent death.

"Don't you die on me, okay?"

The only way to save her was to give her my blood. Klaus had told me once that vampire blood can cure humans, but he didn't say of what so I could only hope I was not too late. Biting into my wrist, I fought a groan away, and held my hand to her lips hoping she would drink.

"Come on, drink, it will help you…"

She coughed on it so I took my wrist away when I was sure she had enough. Never have I ever wanted to save someone so much, well someone else than Him. It must be her helplessness and silent screams that got to me, who knows.

She opened her eyes and froze at the sight of me. The fear I saw on her face only reminded me of what I was capable of, murder that was. I tried backing up a few steps from her hoping she won't freak out on me but she caught my hand and stopped me, rendering me speechless. She should have been terrified of me, she should run as fast as she can but instead she doesn't let me go although I could break her in a second.

"Don't! I'm not afraid of you. You saved me…I can't thank you enough for that. What's your name, miss?"

I couldn't comprehend that, either this girl had a blind faith in me or a death wish. She was so fragile, so little but still incredibly beautiful. I just felt like I had to protect her because maybe we weren't so different after all, we both went through hell and we were both fighters. No matter what happened to us we would not back down…

"Olivia, what's yours?" I smiled, the first real smile in weeks.

"My name is Antonia, miss. Thank you for killing that man, you did a great deed by that, he was nothing but a drunken bastard who raped and killed women. I'm afraid I cannot repay you for your goodness, I do not own anything. But I could help you, I could keep you company and be your servant."

Antonia was so simple still she had the biggest heart I had seen. I used my magic to look into her soul and found out that even though she had a horrible past she also was the sweetest person in the world. There was nothing bad in her, just a lot of sad memories and no reason to live. She lacked purpose but she could help me keep my demon at bay with her friendship and companionship. I was actually considering it when she amazed me again…

"Please, I have heard stories about your kind, but I see now they were not all true. You have a good heart I can sense it. Make me one of you and I will follow you to the end of the earth and beyond. I'm alone here, don't have anyone and I cannot protect myself as you have seen. If you turn me you would do me a great favor; and you could use my presence, it must be lonely being a vampire."

She had me at the 'following' part and yet I couldn't believe she wanted this life.

"You don't know what you're asking me…I never wanted this and I still don't and if you were smart you wouldn't either."

"It can't be worse than what I've been through, believe me. I beg you, kill me, and you will never have to be alone anymore. I will protect you with my life if it comes down to it."

"Why would you want this?"

"Because the alternative is death, and I can't give up that easy. I promised my mother at her death bed that I will fight and I have to keep my promise. Together we could make this world a better place by getting rid of all those criminals out there. Think about it…"

"Okay but only if you're sure." After seeing her determinate nod, I approached her and with one swift move broke her neck. In a couple of hours she'll come back as one of us and she will need human blood, training and a sun-ring.

I will never have to be alone again because right now I had a friend. My first and only friend…


	11. Chapter 11

I was waiting for Antonia to wake up and start a new life when I understood what I was asking her to get herself into. Even if this whole friendship thing was new to me I knew I couldn't let her join me in my mission. It wasn't right to expose her to that danger or that kind of life, always running, fearing for your safety…she had nothing to do with Klaus and all this madness in search for revenge and power. So I decided I will help her control the bloodlust and then I'll be on my way cause no one deserved to be dragged into this situation.

She woke up a little later somewhat disoriented so I had to do some explaining, about me and where I stood, about the most dangerous vampire/werewolf that was out to get me, the curse and all it meant and pretty much what she was getting herself into…and well this girl never ceased to surprise. Instead of running for the hills like I would have done if I were her she stood there with commitment and loyalty on her face.

"If you're trying to scare me away it's not going to work. All I have left is my word and I have made you a promise and I have every intent in keeping it. Also we said we were going to kick some criminal ass so why not start with this Klaus guy…"

"I cannot do this to you, I'm sorry. You deserve to be happy and free not to fight for your life."

"I've been fighting for my life ever since I was born. Struggle is like my middle name so this big bad monster doesn't scare me. Plus the worst case scenario is death and well there were times when I wished it more than anything. This way I will at least die with honor, right?"

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes. Definitely. But could I feed first because my throat is burning, a lot."

Silly me, with all this talking I forgot about the human waiting for us outside.

The feeding went ok, just a little out of hand because Antonia wanted to drain him in her state but I stopped her in time so that the man didn't suffer repercussions. I gave her the ring so that she can walk in the sun without burning and explained the perks of being a vampire, how to seduce her prey and then compel them to forget, how to ran at vampire speed and track other vampires; I told her about witches, werewolves and Originals. She seemed fascinated and calm about everything, even when she heard about Klaus hunting down his own family and killing them one by one because of their betrayal. I had to admit that this girl was extraordinary, more so as a vampire.

" So when do we start? Where do we go? How do you know how to find the doppelganger?"

"Ever since I left Klaus I've been having these dreams, like visions. About the moonstone and the doppelganger, some about him, his next steps. He's searching for them so we need to be faster, smarter and not attract too much attention around us. Is it okay with you if we leave tomorrow morning? It's a long way…"

"Yeah sure. I'm so excited, finally something else to do but stay locked up in this place. Otilia?"

"Hmm…oh sorry I was thinking about something…but you are right, a change of scenery will do us both good."

That night my dreams changed. Instead of dreaming of Niklaus and the curse I dreamt of his brother, Elijah, who apparently was in the possession of the moonstone and very pissed at Klaus for what he did to their siblings. I wondered if he'd agree to work with us and destroy the moonstone so that the curse cannot be lifted and the mighty hybrid with anger issues doesn't go all invincible on us. He seemed strong and handsome, he had connections for sure but could we trust him?

We've been following Elijah's steps for a while now, never truly reaching him. He was an Original and he didn't want to be found, so why did I thought this was going to be easy? Even with the premonitions I could not point the exact place of his hiding; that or he was on the run with my moonstone. Lately, my dreams were taking a twist, somewhat uncomfortable and life changing. I dreamt of Elijah and me together, as in a couple. How weird is that? I just escaped one Original, I'm not about to hop in bed with his brother. Still, what I saw was unsettling and the fact that we were actually happy in our journey to destroy Klaus was seriously questioning my sanity and commitment to the task in hand. And nothing or no one will stand between me and my freedom…

I did a tracking spell on the vampire using my blood because I shared Klaus's blood and Elijah was his half-brother. With my magic it should have worked. And it did. He was in the woods next to town. I had to act fast, before he changes his location again.

I put on my sexiest outfit, did my hair and adopted a seductive smile. I was hoping I could convince him to join us by taking his breath away, in a matter of speaking, and I knew he would fall for it from my dreams. Little men were unaffected by my looks and that was my number 1 ace up my sleeve. I had more of course, but all in time.

Rounding the woods I smell blood not far away. He was feeding on a young woman and from the signs of it he did not mean to stop until she was dead. My witch side kicked in and started making his brain explode. It worked just like on Klaus. He left the girl's body and got on his knees, all the while trying to detect where the magic came from. The fact he didn't hear another heartbeat in the vicinity apart from his victim's confused him and scared the shit out of him. A big bad Original was scared of me, how sweet. But it was understandable, he did not know of my existence. Apparently, his brother didn't tell anyone about me, he wanted me all for himself. He's up for a surprise, that's for sure.

He fought my power but to no avail. In the end he surrendered…

"What do you want from me?" He half groaned from the pain he was in. But because of his age he healed quickly, much to my disdain.

"I'm sorry; I just needed to get your attention. I mean no harm that is if you spear this girl's life." I come closer so he can see me, still prepared to strike. I knew nothing of this vampire and his intentions so a minor distance was required in order to be safe from his agility. I took the girl away, fed her my blood and when she woke up, I compelled her to forget what happened and to run away.

As soon as she was out of sight, I stopped my attack and gave him a moment to compose himself.

He watched me with the same curiosity and morbidity as Klaus when he first learned of my abilities and I did not like it. The two brothers had more in common than the same mother apparently. He was stunned both by my vampirism and beauty though he put himself together soon enough. He was raised in a certain manner and staring at a woman would not fit in his behavior. That was the first difference I noticed between the two of them. While Klaus looked at me like I was a piece of meat and he was starving, Elijah would look away from the curves of my body and my generous cleavage. He respected women and that plus his handsome face and well built body attracted me like a moth to a flame. I felt myself going closer to him so that I could meet his eyes…

"How? Why? What?"...

"How do I exist? Why am I here? What do I want? Those are quite a few questions and I will answer them for you but could we go someplace else? The smell of blood is compelling and I haven't fed in a while…"

"Of course. There's a bar not far away from here. We could go there."

We ran vampire speed until we reached population. The bar was around the corner and from the smell of it, it was a vampire bar. The kind that serves human blood and alcohol. My kind…

He led the way to a table far in the corner and left to take our order. When he returned he had two glasses filled with a dark red liquid in one hand and two with bourbon from what I could tell.

I took a sip from my blood and purred.

"Mhmm, delicious. How did you find this place?"

"The owner is a friend of mine actually. And don't worry; the blood comes from blood banks, not straight from the source."

"Good. I really hate killing. About that, sorry for ending your fun earlier. There's only so much a witch can take, you know?" I spoke with a low, seductive voice, flirting with my eyes.

"Yes well if it wasn't for that witchy thing, you would have been dead by now. No one gets away with messing with my food. So you better explain yourself. I suppose since you came to me you already know who I am…"

"Of course, Elijah. You're the reason I'm in this place. You and the moonstone you carry around."

At the mention of the moonstone, his features started changing and he gripped my throat with so much force that he took my breath away, and I'm not speaking figuratively.

"Calm down and I will tell you. If not there are other ways I can make you." I threatened him back.

The ass actually tried compelling me into revealing the truth. He's so dumb if he thinks I'm not consuming vervain by now.

"It won't work on me so it seems you are out of options. Let go of my neck, sit down and listen, and do it fast until I lose my patience and go all offensive on you."

He took one more look at me as in threatening me to better explain and set me free from his unbreakable grip.

"Go on. How do you know about the moonstone? And who do you work for?"

All in due time, dear Elijah. You will have your answers and I will have my moonstone, putting an end to this curse business by destroying it once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

I told Elijah about how Klaus found me that day by the waterfall and decided I would make a good snack but instead of letting me die, he turned me so he could have me as a pet. I exaggerated a little, knowing that if he saw hesitation even for a second he would not agree to the collaboration.

"How did you get away from my brother? From what you've told me he's quite fond of you…" I detected a trace of jealousy in his tone. Was the Original already falling for my charms?

"What can I say, I struck a hard bargain. Although I guess he wanted me far away from his plans because he was afraid I would interfere. So we both got a century of freedom and when the time runs out he expects me back into his arms."

"Why do you want to stop him from breaking the curse? That way you 2 could be invincible…"

"I don't want him to possess more power than he already does. Klaus is already very hard to kill. If one day I decide I want to be free from him, I need to be able to protect myself. How about you? Do you want him dead? Or just your siblings?"

He looked at me suspiciously, wondering how I knew about them…

"He told me about them and I also saw it in his memories. Tell you what…you give me the moonstone, I'll destroy it and that way Klaus can never break the curse. In return I tell you where he keeps your family."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You can join me if you want. I still haven't found the spell required voiding the stone of its power but you might have more luck. You do have witches, right? About your siblings, after all of this is over, I will help you get them back from your brother. You have my word."

"What happens after Klaus finds out you destroyed his chance at turning on a full moon? He'll go mad and kill you; can you even take him out if it comes to it?"

"So you want him dead, that's what this is all about? You want to use me to kill him? I guess I was wrong about you; you're no different than he is if revenge is why you're working with me. Honorable my ass; you Originals have no idea about forgiveness or love and I will not be a pawn on your destructive chess board." I almost hissed at him and made a run for it but he caught me by my hand…

"Wait, that wasn't what I meant. Look, I know we just met and all but we have something, an understanding, we can make this work but I need to know that if things go bad you'll be okay, you'll be safe. I have known my brother for my entire life, breaking this curse has been his only goal since he found out about his origins. He will not, listen to me; he will not let you get away with it. If we do this, get rid of the stone and we let him live, you will never have peace again; he will come after us with all that he's got and we must be prepared. All I'm asking is; that if it comes down to it, will you be able to defeat him? Because I can't, I've been roaming the earth trying to find a way to kill him, a weapon that can destroy an Original and all I've got is the moonstone. All the daggers are in my siblings hearts so until we find them, there is no way to stop him…"

He's right; there is no way out of this alive unless I stop Niklaus. In order for him die, I must die. But I would rather die a hundred times than run from him for the rest of eternity.

"I have the ability to end him and restore the balance. Hybrids like him and me should not walk upon the earth and I shall make sure things are restored to their original state. I am his weakness as in I only exist because the witches needed a weapon to stop him from unleashing all that power. The moment he turned me and chose me as his mate, his fate has been sealed…so don't you worry about that."

I felt a tug at my heart at the thought that something went terribly wrong with the plan the witches made. I was not suppose to fall for my enemy, still I did because he let me see a part of him no one was lucky enough to discover, he showed me a young man rejected all of his life for being different when all he wanted was to not be alone anymore. I fell in love with that side of him and if it weren't for this curse we could have been really happy together. I cannot wait to destroy that moonstone for taking him away from me; 'cause once he breaks the spell I'll lose him for good.

"Okay, then I guess we have ourselves a deal. I will contact my witches and let them know what to look for. In the meantime I have to go after the doppelganger and make sure she's safe. I will not let her die for nothing…"

A pang of jealousy hit me at hearing about his plans although I wanted to do the same thing. Elijah was getting to me in a way even I did not understand and it scared me how good I felt in his presence. I did not want him to go yet, there was still so much to talk about but if I did not want my dreams to turn into reality I had to stay away from him as much as I could. I tried not to acknowledge the fact that I was actually scared for his life and covered it with the fear Klaus could get himself a moonstone if the two ran into each other.

"Yes, of course. That would be for the best. Niklaus is already searching for her from what I saw in my last vision and he has a lot of help from a bunch of witches so you should hurry. "I bit my lip trying not to say it but it slipped anyway.

As he nodded in my way, he started heading out when it happened…

"Elijah?"

"Yes…"

"Please be careful! If Klaus finds you he will not be merciful, he's had it in for you for a long time and if he knows what we're planning to do he won't think twice before killing you."

"Now look who's worrying…" he returned with a small smile on his elegant features, looking a little smug with himself. But when he spoke again his tone was gentle and reassuring and I found myself starring at his eyes thinking how easy my life could have been if I would have met Elijah first. He kissed my cheek in such a sweet, innocent manner, unlike the shiver that went through my spine at his touch; we had chemistry, it was undeniable. Too bad nothing good could ever come from it, once my mission accomplished so will my existence be.

"I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself for almost 10 decades. He can't kill me, not permanently anyway." I smiled back at his reassurance even though it wasn't much.

The next few days were peaceful what with both brothers after the doppelganger. I must admit I was feeling a bit jealous of this girl, having two beautiful, powerful men after you, even if one of them was only out to spill your blood on top of some rock. It was foolish I know but I missed them both. One night I dreamt of Elijah taking Katerina Petrova with him to safety, that was the doppelganger's name. She was beautiful and so human, so alive. Although I envied her I still felt a need to protect her because of her innocence and the fact that she'll take care of the Original after I'm gone. I've seen it, the way she looked at him for the first time was proof enough he is her destiny and she is his. Even though he never told me, he was in love with the original Petrova all those years ago so I had no doubt this time will be no different. He deserved happiness and closure and I was thankful he was going to get it in the end.

They returned a couple of days later and came straight to the place Antonia and I were staying, asking us to look after her while he dealt with his friends. He had already filled her in on the whole story so she wasn't uncomfortable around us, letting us to get to know her.

Seeing Elijah again kind of hurt because I knew he will never be mine like I could never be his; we were destined for other people but still connected through them and the attraction between us was only getting worse.

Not even Katerina was immune to his charms, she was falling for him as we speak.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Elijah returned with the right spell, Antonia and the doppelganger had already become friends. I was reluctant when it came to her because of the fact she was stealing my last happy moments with my ex-lover's brother. Crazy I know, but hey, I never said I wasn't; in fact it didn't get much crazier than me, what with falling for the monster I was suppose to destroy and having feelings for his brother, both of them being Originals while I was both a vampire and a witch.

So there I was, wacko Olivia, preparing to do the spell which will forever keep Klaus from activating his wolf side and save the world. People could start calling me a hero because here I was, sacrificing myself to protect innocent people from the crazy, impulsive vampire. Candles everywhere in order to draw power from the fire and the moonstone in my hand, I was reciting the spell I was given, really hoping it will put an end to this chaos.

It took a lot of magic to destroy it and by the time it was done, I had already passed out from exhaustion.

Elijah's POV

I had always thought that when the doppelganger will be found, I will get my happy ending. The first time it happened it didn't really work out between us because she was sacrificed to ensure the spell on my brother. This was supposed to be my second chance…then why did it feel so wrong? I dreamt of the day I will meet her, save her and sweep her of her feet, still here I was thinking how Klaus always took away everyone I ever cared for: Tatia Petrova, the first woman I have ever loved, my mother and my siblings, even though my brothers and sister were not really dead…and now Olivia. She was the most incredible and fascinating person I have ever met, truly unique in her beauty and her kindness and I knew from the start why my brother chose her to be his forever. She was everything he could never be so instead of achieving greatness, he had to have greatness by his side. I should be thinking of the beautiful Katerina, my soul mate, so why can't I get Olivia out of my mind? I missed her while I was gone; she filled my dreams and my thoughts and all I wanted was for all of this to be over; Klaus to be dead, the doppelganger safe, my family back from the dead and 'vampire Samantha' by my side.

So when I saw her bleeding while doing the spell for the rock, I really started panicking. She wasn't strong enough to save us all…and more importantly, herself. The stone was levitating in front of her, while the foreign words fell from her soft, red lips like music for my ears at first but then getting weaker, they turned into whispers until it was over. It exploded into dust, releasing a wave of power into the room that almost knocked me out. At the same time, Olivia's body collapsed so I rushed to catch her before she hit the floor but she was already unconscious. The girls were panicking around us but I blocked their screams out. Someone else needed my help; someone who became so important for me in only 2 weeks that it rendered me speechless. I took her upstairs with vampire speed, placed her gently on her bed and I stood there, waiting for her to wake up and flip those big lashes of hers so I could see her beautiful green eyes, all the while my undead heart will not stay still. She wasn't coming to her senses and it freaked me out because I needed her in my life more than I ever needed anyone else before. She can't die, she's a freaking witch and a vampire at the same time…Vampire- she needed blood to recover- so I let my face change and I bit into my wrist. The blood started pooling so I pressed my hand to her lips and encouraged her to drink it; slow at first, it slid down her throat until she got a taste of it, and then she was sucking greedily from the wound, holding me close to her. I didn't do this very often but I knew it wasn't supposed to feel so good, so heavenly…but of course, nothing was normal when it came to Olivia.

She was the one to stop, to my amazement, 'cause if it were to me I would have let her drain me at the moment. She starred at me a bit dumbfounded, both by my actions and the noises of bliss I was making so I composed myself and asked…

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thanks to you. Why did you give me your blood? I would have woken up eventually…"

"Because eventually felt like too much waiting. I needed to know you were okay and you needed blood to heal. Original blood has special abilities, it's more powerful…"

"Yes, I know. Klaus and I, we shared blood a lot, back when we were together…"

She drifted to him for a moment with a sorrowful expression. I felt anger boil my blood at hearing her confession, even though exchanging blood between lovers was a common thing, it still made me want to rip his heart out and feed it to him. How dare he taste her wonderful blood whilst making love to her? I do not believe my brother capable of love; still Olivia could make the devil himself love her so it does not surprise me. I calmed myself by taking deep breaths and listening to her heart beat, by the time I was sure my tone wouldn't give my emotions away, the air shifted into uncomfortable…

"You're not strong enough, are you? You can't kill Klaus and save yourself…"

"Yes I can. It's just that the spell was really difficult and I haven't fed in a while. That's all."

"Olivia, you are a vampire and you passed out. You were bleeding out of your nose and that's not normal. So don't lie to me…"

"Elijah, I will end Klaus if it comes to it, even if it takes everything I have, I will do it. He will not keep on torturing and killing his victims."

"So what you're saying is it will kill you, that in order to get rid of him you have to die…that's why you said the balance will be restored… You plan on sacrificing yourself so that the bastard of my brother doesn't harm anyone else?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Shit I wasn't expecting this. But I can't let it happen, there has to be another way…

"You can't go on with this, I won't let you. We'll find another way…we'll run, together, we can go awake my siblings and use one of the daggers to kill Klaus. Then we can be free…"

"Why not? You could have it all, freedom, your family, your doppelganger…Think about it. I'm an abomination, I'm not supposed to exist, and I didn't even want this type of life. If he dies, I will have to live forever, because I can't be killed by someone else. He made me, it's only normal I end with him."

"You've given up on happiness and it pains me to watch you like this. You are the most incredible person I know and no one deserves to live more than you, no one. And living forever is not so bad if you do not have to go through it alone. You deserve so much better than this…please let me be there for you. Don't give up on us before we even realize what we have going on."

"Elijah, you're not mine. You belong to Katerina and I to Niklaus. You two are soul mates, you've been waiting for her as much as your brother did; don't waste it all on something that could never be. I'm far too broken but there's still a chance for you…"

Everything she was saying was true, except for the broken part. We were not destined to be together, but the fact that we wanted to, meant our connection was stronger than fate itself.

"I thought so too before I met you. Now I'm not so sure…because somewhere along the way, on our mission to stop the bad guy, I fell in love with you. I love you like I've never loved before. And if it goes against destiny then so be it; we'll write our own along the way. Anyway, you gave me your word you will help me find my siblings. We can leave tomorrow morning. As long as we stay together, Klaus can't get to us. I will never let him hurt you, Olivia, and certainly I will not let him take you away."

Could we actually make it out of this alive?


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing could have killed me more than the knowledge that while i was whispering my love to Elijah, his brother was listening on us from outside, disgusted and betrayed…

I would have never done something so cruel to him…if only I knew he had found us, if only I was not caught up and enveloped in Elijah I would have felt Klaus's presence from a hundred miles away. I could have prevented everything if I accepted my destiny and embraced it. But no, I had to want more than to be second best after a stupid curse, that someone chose me over anything or anyone else. I needed to be the whole world for one person, to feel protected, appreciated and respected by someone other than my father…a hopeless romantic, I know and I never should have been that selfish and greedy. Now he will kill us all, torture us until we hurt far more than his broken ego does…unless I stop him in time.

**Klaus's POV**

I found the doppelganger's family but she wasn't there. Elijah got there before I did…but how was that possible?

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" The bastard is going to die…as soon as I find him I will tear him limb from limb and feed him to the lions, I will scratch his eyes out and bleed him to death, I will set him on fire and if that doesn't do it, then I will take one of those crafty daggers I used to silence my siblings and put an end to him. He will regret the day he was born after I'm done with him…

The anger seeped through my pores and I needed to kill, feed and torture- anything to distract me from the thought of Elijah turning my doppelganger so I could not undo the curse. Then I will have to wait another 700 years to get another shot at it…so I went on a killing spree; delicious, innocent blood spilled because of my idiot brother.

"Their blood is on your hands, Elijah!"

I tried for weeks to locate them, my witches were doing everything possible to find the traitors otherwise they knew I will not hesitate to kill them too. Useless, I tell you, it appeared they had a protection spell around them, one very powerful that seemed impossible to be broken.

If that was not a clue as to who was working with my brother, the moment I felt the moonstone had been destroyed and the curse will forever hang over my hand, I realized I was stabbed in the back by the only person I let myself love. And what great mistake had that proved to be…Olivia was the only one who could have been powerful enough to break the magic of the Original witch, my mother. They were working together; my brother and my woman had rendered me incomplete, unable to reach my true potential and most of all, they had kept me from being invincible.

"Oliviaaaaaaaa! I made you and this is how you repay me?" My scream may have been heard for miles and I only hoped it reached her destination…I will spend eternity hunting them down and making them pay for what they've done to me…oh revenge has never been sweeter.

I could still feel it, the void it left in me once the magic from the stone was released…I felt cold and angry but what hurt the most was the betrayal. She never loved me, it was all a lie and I could not pretend it did not affect me. It stung like hell and I had never been this furious or mad before…the only thing that kept me going was my new goal- whipping humanity off the face of the earth and with it my lovely, innocent Olivia.

It took me less than 24 hours to find their location due to the great amount of magic that had been released into thin air but nothing could have prepared me for what I found there…

"_I love you, Olivia!"_

"_I love you too, Elijah!"_

I saw red in that moment and I wanted nothing more than to drain everybody in that dammed house. I felt my face change, my demon taking over in order to satisfy his hunger for revenge and everything else was just a blur. I stormed into the house and found the doppelganger sleeping on the couch downstairs- she was useless now but for them she was important otherwise they would not have kept her alive- so I fed her my blood and snapped her neck. All in one second, still it will take her a little longer than that to come back as a vampire and live a life of misery because of them. In another room I found a female vampire, a newborn one that was working with them as well so a drank her blood to the point of passing out and then stormed out of the house, leaving a message written in her blood, for my 'honorable' brother who was currently fucking my Olivia. Who am I kidding, she was never mine; the fact that she ran away from me should have been the first clue but I was blinded by love- a vampire's biggest weakness- I should have listened to my own advice and killed her the day I first saw her instead of letting it come to this…

I have big plans for both of them but for now I will let them boil until they'll come for me and I will be prepared…

**Olivia's POV**

I was falling asleep in Elijah's strong arms when we heard the front door close and I panicked. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. It was a feeling of dread that I only experienced in Klaus's presence so I prepared myself for the worst…he was here, I could feel it through our connection but why didn't I sense him before? I was distracted, I let my guard down and I blocked everything else besides me and my lover…

"Oh my God!" I started shaking when the fact that Klaus was here only seconds ago finally registered into my mind. "He heard us making love. He saw us…Antonia, I have to see if she's okay!"

The Original must have understood what I was saying because he was dressed in less than 5 seconds and was now blocking my way…

I had no time for his worried gaze and good intentions so I starting chanting and he was soon out of my way, clutching his head while on his knees.

"I'm sorry…" And I desperately ran to Antonia's room, hoping to find my friend sleeping peacefully in her bed. The sight was horrific, the room was empty and the walls were covered in blood…her blood. It said 'If you want to see your friend again, meet me at sunrise in the woods. Or else she dies and her blood will be on your hands, Olivia!"

I almost fainted after reading the words…I failed my best friend…I promised her she would be safe…I made a vow to protect her and now Klaus has her and he's enraged by my treason. He won't hesitate to kill her if I don't go to him.

When Elijah found me I had already destroyed everything in my way because of my recklessness. He put his arms around me and tried to comfort me but his words were empty, just like my promise to Antonia…

"Shh, we'll get her back, I promise. I won't let anything happen to her." But I refused to listen…something already happened to her, she was hurt and I wasn't there to protect her. Klaus wants me while she's just collateral damage or a way to torture me…

"This is all because of me…I should have been there for her, I should have felt him earlier… instead I was too wrapped up in my own world to care. What happened between us was a mistake…"

"Don't say that. We love each other…we'll get through this but only if we stick together." He made a pause, listening for something and it finally struck us- there was no heartbeat in the house…

"Katerina! Oh no…"

We rushed downstairs and found Katerina's cold body on the floor with her neck broken. I could not stop the tears or the scream that followed:

"No no no. This can't be real…"

I was falling apart faster than a domino game and Elijah was not doing better either. He cared about the doppelganger much more than he let himself admit and seeing her lifeless body must have hurt him greatly because he kneeled next to her and collected her body into his arms, whispering broken promises of love and revenge. He kissed her lips gently, forgetting for a minute that I was standing behind him, and I felt it like a slap to reality. I wasn't his world either, I was only an illusion…both brothers wanted something more than being with me and for both of them it was out of reach.

I could have stayed there and mourn my friend, because the doppelganger had warmed her way into my heart; or I could go and save the only person that deserved to be saved and then end it all.

I ran out of the house and into the woods, crying and screaming altogether…hoping Klaus might hear me and accept my offer- my life instead of Antonia's. The Originals can solve their problems after I'm dead and my best friend is safe…

I found him in the clearing and beside him, my faithful friend, lying unconscious.

He sneered at my sight and his lips curled into a malicious grin…

"Well, well, well…if it isn't for the backstabbing bitch that is fucking my own brother…good to see you, Olivia."

"Let her go, Klaus. This is between you and me, no one else."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, love." I cringed at the endearment he used for me all those years ago because this time it was empty, no emotion resonated behind it. "This is between you, me and Elijah…until then, she…" he lifted her body from the ground to exemplify "stays with me to prevent that magic of yours from bursting my brain."

"He's not coming. He's busy mourning Katerina, Tatia's doppelganger."I could not prevent the venom with which I spilled those words…

"Hmm, interesting. It appears you already know the history of those two…so I won't pour gasoline on the fire. Tell me, Olivia, how does it feel to be betrayed by the person you love?"

"Of course you would see it like that. God forbid the almighty Niklaus admit his own fault in all of this…no, you were perfect; I'm the traitor here; I'm the one that didn't love you enough, right?" My statement caught him unprepared and his response faltered for a second before he recomposed himself and bit back:

"More like didn't love me at all. You ruined me, took away everything I had to live for and then laughed in my face when you were screaming Elijah's name in ecstasy. So yes, you are the traitor from where I'm standing. You're nothing but a conniving bitch…" He did not get finish his sentence because his brother staked him in the stomach, blood pouring on his shirt. I took advantage of the moment and slipped Antonia from Klaus's reach.

They were still at each other's throats when I made them stop…

"Both of you…stop! Elijah, take Tony to safety and leave us. This isn't your fight…"

"Ahhh…the hell it isn't… He killed my family, he killed Katerina…you can't just expect me to abandon you. Look, I'm sorry for what you saw in there, I was upset…I cared about her, but I…" I did not want to hear more lies and I certainly did not want the Original to get hurt so I concentrated my wrath on him, instead of Klaus, to make my point. "Love you…"

Klaus was enjoying the show far too much for his own good so I let the other brother go and went back to my 'master'…

"I said get her back to the house and give her blood. I do not care about your unresolved problems with you brother. Klaus is mine so get lost; you had your chances…as for your confession, it does not change the fact we never stood a chance. He and I are connected and I belong to him, even in death…"

He looked broken and I hated to be the cause but it was for his own good…I will die today but I will take Klaus with me…so in the end he could have the normal life he always wanted, he would find his family and be happy, like he deserved to be. I had planned for him to be reunited with his doppelganger so I told him the only thing that could make him walk away from this…

"Your siblings are buried into Fell's cemetery. I'm sure they will be happy to see you after all this time…also, Katerina will be back as a vampire; Klaus gave her his blood before he snapped her neck so go home and take care of her."

They watched me both with wondering eyes for different reasons, of course.

"How do you know all that?"

"I sensed his blood in the living room and it is his style to bring heartbreak and pain so I just put two and two together. I should know, we shared blood more times than I can count, right sweetie?" I chose to play flirty in case I could rile Klaus up and distract him long enough…

"Yes, I remember your blood tastes like strawberries and whip cream…heavenly if you ask me. "

Elijah was far too confused about the exchange of memories and feelings between us so he chose to do the task at hand…he took my poor friend and before fleeing, added:

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll be back…"

After he was out of sight, the situation got a little out of control…

I started attacking Klaus at full capacity but there was suddenly a shield around him and my magic could barely break through…

"I see you brought help…Tell me, do they know that after you're done here, you plan on killing them?" I kept fighting and chanting and my powers were strong enough to affect him but far from keeping him down. He moved at Original speed and before I could defend myself I felt his hand closing around my heart, signaling my end in this story…

I could not concentrate on the spell because of the force that squeezed my heart, threatening to remove it from my chest any moment now and the only thing I could think about was how beautiful my hybrid-monster is when he's in pain- emotional or physical, it did not matter.

His face was stricken with despair at the thought of what was next…

"Why?" Was all he could manage to get out although he had so many questions to ask…

With his hand still in my chest, I could no longer ignore how epic this scene must be. Two lovers, two parts of the same coin, united through the promise of death…

"To save you, to save myself, to save everyone else…pick any of the reasons- they're all true…You say I did not love you, I say I love you too much."

He was bewildered by my words but would not back down now:

"Don't fuck with me…at least this once be true about your feelings so you can die in peace."

"You are blinded by hate, you always have been. That's why you never saw what was right in front of you…meaning me. The day you turned me, the witches decided to use me as a weapon against you. I was meant to stop you from corrupting yourself with all that power; they told me it was my destiny to do what I did but they wanted something more. They wanted you dead because their blood is on your hands; they never took in consideration the fact that I could fall for you and I don't blame them…who else could have loved you, the real you-not the one you showed me. Because since the moment your blood started to run through my veins I have seen everything there is to be seen about your past, your desires and your feelings. I always knew what you were thinking and planning, about breaking the curse or killing, taking revenge and all the hate, hunger and greed that kept you from loving me like I deserved. I only left you because if I didn't, I would have killed myself from all the pain and remorse I was feeling for all those lives you took…when it should have been you who was feeling it all." I was pouring my heart out to him because I have kept myself quiet for far too long and it killed me to do so. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and his hands begun to shake…"So my turn to ask: why couldn't you let go of your past and start a future with me? When the only thing I wanted was to be enough for you, to help you and attend to your broken heart…"

He was speechless and he finally set his tears free to roam over his handsome features. I reached out to wipe them away with my thumb, the mere motion sending bolts of pain through my spine, yet I couldn't care less about that now. I still loved him even after everything he had done. The witches must have screwed up somehow because this right here was true love- unconditional, unselfish, irreparable love.

He released my heart and took out his hand, the wound already healing itself. But my blood froze in that moment…I would have taken anything else, even death, instead of the chance to keep on living. I feel to the floor, I was still weakened from the blood loss, and let myself lean on the nearest tree.

He must have seen the truth in my eyes, begging him to believe me…I did not want to leave him with the wrong impression; we both had enough lies for eternity. He fell to his knees in front of me, struggling with the words that came out next…

"I never knew… what you felt, what you needed…I swear, I never knew. You never said anything…"

"I didn't want you to change for me; I wanted it to be for us. And when it became clear to me it won't happen I ran, hoping that after ruining your chances at breaking that stupid curse, you would finally see me, and only me."

"…But you met Elijah and you fell in love with him." His words were only whispers but I heard them loud and clear. I felt them slashing through my skin like hundreds of knives would…

"I didn't want to…but you two are more alike than you think. He's you without the betrayal and the grudge, without the hate and thirst for power…Elijah is kind and honorable, gentle and loving- still when I was with him I missed your rough touch, your possessiveness over my body or the desire I found in your eyes every time we made love. I never would have wanted it to come to this…I'm sorry for what you saw and heard last night; whatever you did to me- you did not deserve to go through that." I extended my arm to touch his and he flinched at the movement…

"I don't know how to be the man you deserve. I've spent my entire existence running and killing because I thought I was supposed to… and then you showed me I didn't have to…you showed me I could be good and merciful…and I panicked. Because I have waited almost 1000 years to become the real me, and you changed me since that day by the waterfall, when you kissed me for the first time. I kept convincing myself that being with you would not interfere with my plans and so we grew apart, day by day, until you asked for your freedom. Until last night I thought freeing my wolf side was the most important thing…until I heard you and my brother. Losing you to him made me black out from the pain…I was mad and hurt…and broken, more so than after my family's betrayal." He held my hand and gazed at me just like he did back then when I first confessed my feelings for him…"_Forgive me for what I've done to your friends_," he kissed my knuckles after each sentence, still looking into my teary eyes; "_forgive me for what I did to you_" another sweet kiss and my heart melted;"_and forgive me_ _for what I did to myself_." After that I could not stand the distance between us anymore and I kissed him. It was desperate, passionate and needy- just like I remembered it to be…because when we did love each other we would do it like it was the last day of our lives.

"Does this mean I get a third chance?"

His eyes held promises for a better future for the both of us so my answer could not really be another but:

"3 is said to be the magic number..." We both smiled at the irony of it and I couldn't help but tease him:"and if not, I can always kill you." I ran away from his hold and laughed at his baffled expression. He caught up on the game quickly and came after me.

"Not if I kill you first." He then tackled me to the ground and I welcomed his weight on me, making me remember that the highs and lows of our relationship used to always end into this position.

"I love you, Olivia. And I know I've said it a hundred times but it feels different…"

"It is…it's the first time you mean it with all your heart. I love you too, Klaus. With all of mine…"

He looked so vulnerable and it was like looking at him for the first time…he looked free and happy, so different from his past self.

"Thank you…for not giving up on me even when I was blinded with betrayal. I do not deserve you, maybe, but this time I'm not letting you go. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, miss."

"Oh don't threaten me with a good time…I might take you up on that."

"Will you, Olivia Scarlett Moon, let me love you and protect you, give you everything I have and so much more for the rest of eternity?"

I giggled at what sounded like a proposal but was actually a promise to be there for each other until the end of times, if there was one really.

"I will. And will you, Niklaus Michaels, let me guide you through your darkness and towards the light with my unconditional love for as long as we both shall live?

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

_**The end. **_

If you're wondering what happened to the others, let me tell you then: Antonia got well after some human blood and she found a decent vampire that she fell in love with and spent eternity by his side. She and Olivia were best friends forever and nothing could change the bond between them…

Elijah helped Katerina with the transition and it turned out for the best, now they too had eternity to love each other. The Original family was awakened and after many, many years of holding a grudge, they finally forgave Klaus and so the siblings were finally reunited. Even Elijah let go of the hate, after Olivia and Katerina both supplicated him to do so…

So this story has a happy ending because they are hard to come across…


End file.
